Traditionally, there is a case where liquid is required to be injected into, suctioned from, or dispensed to a soft stopper sealed container, in which various solutions such as a culture solution, a reagent, and a sample stored therein are sealed with a soft stopper made of a soft material such as a rubber stopper, without removing the rubber stopper. The soft stopper sealed container is, for example, a test tube, a tube, and a bottle.
For example, the soft stopper sealed container is a blood collection bottle which stores blood used for preprocessing to specify the nucleic acid of the target bacteria and virus included in a very small amount of blood collected from a patient or a culture bottle to culture bacteria, cells, and viruses included in the blood and the like. An opening part of the container is sealed with the rubber stopper so as to prevent contamination into the blood or the culture solution stored in the container.
In order to prevent the contamination and cross contamination, the sample solution is suctioned from the blood collection bottle and the culture bottle, in which the sample such as the collected blood is stored, by inserting a dispensing needle into the rubber stopper and suctioning the sample solution through the dispensing needle with manpower without removing the rubber stopper.
However, when a suction and discharge operation is performed by inserting the dispensing needle into the rubber stopper, since the airtightness in the container is maintained, the pressure in the container at the time of the suction and discharge is different from the atmospheric pressure. This may make accurate dispensation be difficult. Also, due to the suction and discharge, the internal pressure of the dispensing cylinder is excessively decreased or increased, and a load is imposed on a user. Especially, at the time of the suction, the internal pressure of the dispensing cylinder is excessively decreased, and there is a possibility that the sample is scattered when the dispensing needle is pulled out from the soft stopper. In addition, an accident may occur such that the user is wrongly stung by the dispensing needle and is infected with bacteria. Also, there has been a problem in that a possibility of clogging and damage of the dispensing needle gets larger when a large load is applied to the dispensing needle in a case where the dispensing needle is formed to be as thin as possible when a very small amount of liquid is treated and is formed to be long according to the shape of the container such as a test tube.